Involuntariamente Apaixonado
by SasukoNekoChan2
Summary: Muita gente pode julgar o meu pecado, o pecado mais doce que já cometi. Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ser o último á olhar o azul profundo de seus olhos. Agora, ele está convencido que me ama. Algumas pessoas dizem quê, se acreditarmos muito em algo, um dia vem a ser realidade, e por isso eu sei, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai ter que rolar.


**Notas da Autora**

Primeira pessoa no mundo a escrever esse casal *0*

Bom, primeiramente quero agradecer á algumas amigas, por me apoiarem e ajudarem na hora de escrever a fic (e por uma delas ter criado o titulo e a sinopse para mim :v).

Eu não estou obrigando ninguém a gostar desse casal, muito menos da fic. Se você não concorda com o shipper, ou com yaoi, ou com o fato deles serem "apenas crianças" (se for esse o caso, não se preocupem, eles tem por volta dos 13 anos no inicio da fanfic, e depois eles ficam com 15/16, então não será um problema a idade, será na mesma faixa em que shippamos qualquer outro casal). Não aceito xingamentos, criticas construtivas que me ajudem melhorar sim, xingamentos e falta de respeito não!

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem da estória.

Boa leitura ^^

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

Boruto se esgueirava sorrateiramente pelos corredores do prédio do Hokage. O sorriso malicioso em seus lábios denunciava as idéias marotas que brotavam em sua mente fértil.

Quando sua mão - com luvas, para não deixar digitais - ouviu a voz calma e entediada do melhor amigo, Nara Shikadai.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso... - Murmurou para o loiro Uzumaki.

\- Ora, vamos lá Shikadai, deixe de ser careta! - Debochou do moreno - Só vamos pegar emprestado alguns pergaminhos por um tempo.

\- Pegar emprestado sem pedir, tem outro nome: roubar - Dizia o Nara entediado.

Shikadai sempre tentava colocar juízo na cabeça do filho do Hokage, no entanto nunca funcionava. Boruto era um verdadeiro imbecil, na opinião do Nara. Sempre causava problemas para chamar atenção do pai, e sempre acabava levando Shikadai junto para as encrencas.

Atenção era problemático. Se Shikadai pudesse, viveria apenas dentro de seu quarto jogando shogui virtual em seu computador.

As vezes pensava que Boruto precisava de uma namorada, para ver se ele sossegava o facho. Pretendentes era o que não faltava, existiam milhões de garota em toda Aliança Shinobi que matariam pela chance de namorar o "Príncipe Boruto", como ele era considerado por ser filho do Hokage - que também era o maior herói de todos os ninjas -, e herdeiro dos Hyuuga.

No entanto, sentiria pena do Boruto se esse arrumasse uma namorada. Garotas são muito problemáticas de se lidar, no entanto, pesando por outro lado, Boruto era mais problemático que _qualquer_ garota.

\- Se você não vai me ajudar, não tente me impedir! - Ordenou o Uzumaki.

\- Não posso deixar que faça isso, você já está com problema demais e eu sou responsável por te colocar na linha - Maldito momento em que o Hokage pediu para que Shikadai vigiasse Boruto! - Não quero me envolver em mais situações _problemáticas_.

Boruto simplesmente deu de ombros, pouco se importando com as conseqüências de seus atos.

\- Vá embora e finja que não viu - Sugeriu o loiro.

\- Isso é impossível! As câmeras de segurança vão nos flagrar, só de meia volta que eu te pago um lámen no Ichiraku - Mentira, ele não pagaria porra nenhuma para aquele imbecil.

\- Humpft! - E girou a maçaneta.

Shikadai via o Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, andar em círculos freneticamente em frente á sua mesa. O nervosismo podia ser visto estampado em seu rosto, e nem mesmo Shikamaru e Shizune juntos conseguiam acalmá-lo.

\- Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Hinata, e Nara Temari acabam de chegar – Anunciou Moegi, abrindo a porta para a madrinha de Shikadai, sua mãe, e a mãe de seu amigo.

\- O que nosso filho aprontou desta vez? – A Primeira Dama de Konoha já sabia que Boruto podia ser uma peste, mesmo com o loiro agindo como anjinho na frente da mãe.

\- E por qual motivo me chamou aqui, Naruto? – Ino indagou, encarando as próprias unhas levemente desinteressada por tudo á sua volta – Eu entendo que tenha chamado a Temari, ela é mãe do Shikadai, a Hinata mais ainda. No entanto, eu não tenho nada haver com o assunto. Tenho?

\- Mais do que você imagina, Ino – Shikamaru disse com a voz firme e séria.

\- O que aconteceu? – A expressão dela, desta vez, era preocupada.

\- Ino, você conhece esse pergaminho? – Naruto tirou um dos pergaminhos de uma gaveta, e então estendeu á loira.

A Líder do Clã Yamanaka corou imediatamente. Abriu o pergaminho e leu lentamente, no entando, diferentemente de Boruto, não ouve efeito algum.

\- Por que não funciona em você? – Shikadai indagou, já imaginando a resposta.

\- Eu escrevi esse pergaminho, e o coloquei sobre um jutsu de controle da mente e um genjutsu. Ambos poderosos. Logo, por eu ser a criadora, não funcionara em mim – Revelou – Eu tinha mais ou menos 14 anos na época, e só queria alcançar aquele objetivo besta de alcançar o Sasuke-kun... No entanto, quando eu estava em missão, levando esse pergaminho comigo, esse jutsu caiu sobre uma menina, e após ver o que aquilo ocasionou, vi como era um jutsu egoísta.

\- O que exatamente ele faz, Ino – Hinata perguntou docemente.

\- Ele faz uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra – Shikadai sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao ouvir àquelas palavras – Mas precisamente, pela ultima pessoa que ela vir antes de ler o pergaminho, e então, desmaiar. A menina no caso, se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo dela e isso os fez se distanciarem, ou melhor, ele se distanciar dela, pois...

\- Pois...? – Naruto queria mais informações.

\- ... – Ela não respondeu – Por que exatamente você quer saber?

\- O Boruto leu esse pergaminho – Shizune respondeu, fazendo a Yamanaka arregalar os olhos, e empalidecer.

\- O QUE?! – Hinata berrou.

-...- A Yamanaka não tinha palavras.

\- Ino? – Shikamaru chamou-a – Como tiramos esse jutsu?

\- Não tiramos...

\- Como assim Ino? Como pode não sair?! – Naruto questionava-a preocupado.

\- Não sai...! Porque... Simplesmente pelo motivo de quê... – Ela tentava suspirar – Oras... Eu criei esse pergaminho para, quando encontrar o Sasuke-kun, usar nele para que se apaixonasse por mim, e na época eu pensava amá-lo, por que diabos eu iria criar algo que tirasse o efeito?

A sala se silenciou por um momento.

\- Por quem o Boruto se, hmm, apaixonou? – A Senhora Nara perguntou.

\- Pelo nosso filho – Shikamaru respondeu da maneira mais normal que alguém poderia responder que o filho agora tinha um perseguidor do sexo masculino, completamente obcecado e apaixonado.

Temari parou de respirar por um momento, e então encarou o chão. Shikadai esperava que ela desse um ataque, e que começasse a chamar a atenção do filho. No entanto, diferente disso, ela deu uma risada. Dessa risada surgiu uma gargalhada, e essa então se repetiu várias e várias vezes, e acabou levando Hinata junto. Ambas falavam algo sobre "seme e uke" e sobre yaoi.

Só faltava isso. Sua mãe era uma fujoshi! O que poderia ser pior...?

-Bom, filho – Temari chamou –, você terá que ser um bom seme, porem possessivo, pois possessividade é fofo no yaoi, no lemon então... E tenha paciência com o Boruto-kun, já que ele está sobre um jutsu. Seja bonzinho com meu genro.

\- Mãe! Eu não sou gay!

\- Ora, como pode saber se nunca experimentou? – Temari questionou – Vamos lá Boruto é kawaii!

\- Boruto é problemático! – Rebateu.

\- Exatamente! – Ela sorriu abertamente, coisa que era bem rara – Seu pai também me chamava de problemática quando tinha sua idade, e agora somos casados. É o destino.

\- Destino é uma ova! Eu não quero ficar com o Boruto!

\- Quer quem então?! Já vou abrir seus olhos filhos, sei que você é fã dela, mas a Megan Fox não vai e querer...

\- MÃE! ME DEIXA SONHAR EM PAZ COM A MEGAN FOX!

\- Shikadai-kun – Hinata o chamou – Sabe o que "Fox" significa?

\- Significa raposa, oras!

\- Sim, e adivinha quem é filho do jinchuurikki da raposa de nove caudas? – As duas fujoshis sorriram.

\- Desde quando vocês gostam dessas coisas? – o Hokage questionou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Em terra de yaoi, Sakura é rainha, e ela nos ensinou tudo que precisávamos apender. Só para constar, você é o Uke da vida dela, ela te shippa até com o Madara, mas o OTP dela é SasuNaru – Explicou Temari – Ela desenha uns doushinji tããããão lindos – Os olhos da loira brilharam.

\- Espere, a Sakura é fujoshi? – Shikamaru parecia não entender nada.

\- Agora eu entendo de onde a Sarada tira aqueles posters e doujinshi lemon... Comigo e com o Inojin! Eca! – O jovem Nara fez uma careta ao lembrar dos desenhos que a morena levava á escola (entre outras coisas, ela já havia dado um lubrificante de presente á cada menino da sala, incluindo Shino-sensei "para ele usar com Kiba").

\- Sim, sim. Sakura passou os ensinamentos da nobre arte do Yaoi para Sarada, e um dia eu passarei para a Himawari-chan! – Hinata falava com lagrimas nos olhos – Mas enfim, onde está meu filho, o Ukezinho do Shikadai.

\- ELE NÃO É MEU UKE! QUE PROBLEMATICO!

\- Você é o Uke então? – Temari pareceu ficar confusa – Tudo bem então filho, você ficará adorável de Uke em um doujinshi que eu encomendarei da Sakura...

\- EU NÃO SOU UKE NEM SEME!

\- Vocês vão revesar?

\- CARAMBA TIA INO, ATÉ VOCÊ?

\- Que foi? Todo mundo está se revelando, por que eu não posso? Só faltou a Tsunade-sama para sair do armário agora...

\- B-bom – Naruto murmurou, levemente atordoado pelo fato de ele ser o uke de bom... todos? Provavelmente – Vou pedir para o Konohamaru e o Udon trazerem o Boruto aqui, eu os mandei prendê-lo na sala ao lado. O moleque estava insuportável!

\- Eu que o diga, Tio Naruto – Shikadai revirou os olhos – "Shikadai-kun" "Shikadai-kun" "Shikadai-kun" AHHH! SHIKADAI-KUN NO MEIO DO SEU CÚ!

\- Isso mesmo filho! – Temari parabenizou-o – Enfia bem fundo no cuzinho dele! Faz ele gritar! Joga ele na parede e o chame de lagartixa!

\- Sim, Shikadai-kun – Uma voz melosa surgiu da porta, em frente a Konohamaru e Udon, estava ele. Boruto mordia o lábio inferior e encarava Shikadai predatoriamente – Vamos lá Shikada-kun... – Aquela voz rouca fez um frio subir na espinha de Shikadai..._**POR QUE Eu SENTI ISSO, CARALHO?**_ Pensava o Nara -... Me chama de Estados Unidos... E me USA! – E nisso, se jogou no colo de Shikadai.

**Notas Finais**

E então? Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia ^^


End file.
